memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Discovery
DIS↓ | Creator = Bryan Fuller Alex Kurtzman | Studio = CBS Television Studios | Network = CBS All Access | Dates = 2017 – | Run = – | Eps = 29 | Timespan = 2256–2258, 32nd century | Cseries = | Aftershow = | Ship = USS Discovery in Klingon space.jpg | ShipCap = USS Discovery | Cast = DIS season 1 cast.png | CastCap = Season 1 cast }} Star Trek: Discovery is the sixth live-action series set in the Star Trek universe and the seventh in total. Created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman, Discovery was originally set roughly a decade before , set primarily aboard the starship , before jumping from the 23rd century to the 32nd century. The series was announced by StarTrek.com on . According to the press release, "The brand-new ''Star Trek will introduce new characters seeking imaginative new worlds and new civilizations, while exploring the dramatic contemporary themes that have been a signature of the franchise since its inception in ." It is produced by CBS Television Studios and Secret Hideout; the executive producers are Fuller, Kurtzman, and Heather Kadin. The first series to be developed for the CBS All Access subscription platform, it began airing on , with a preview broadcast of the premiere episode, , on the CBS network; the second episode being released on All Access on the same day. In the US, subsequent episodes were released exclusive to CBS All Access. The first season ran for a complete 15 episodes, being released on successive Sundays, finishing on , with a mid-season break between November and January. The second season ran for 14 episodes, between and , again released via CBS All Access, this time of successive Thursdays. Outside the US, the series is available on Netflix, except in Canada, where and Z carry the series in English and French, respectively. ''Discovery has become the first official Star Trek live-action production the former franchise owner, Paramount Pictures, neither owned nor was involved with on any level. Main cast * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber (2019–) * Shazad Latif as ;And * Jason Isaacs as (2017–2018) * Anson Mount as Christopher Pike (2019) * David Ajala as Cleveland Booker (2020–) Special guest star * Michelle Yeoh as Philippa Georgiou / Recurring characters * Rachael Ancheril as Nhan * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * Conrad Coates as Terral * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Raven Dauda as Tracy Pollard * James Frain as Sarek * Riley Gilchrist as / Shukar * Harry Judge as / * Mia Kirshner as Amanda Grayson * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Gen Rhys * Clare McConnell as Dennas * Kenneth Mitchell as * Sara Mitich and Hannah Cheesman as Airiam * Ali Momen as Kamran Gant * Tig Notaro as Jett Reno * Chris Obi as T'Kuvma * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Ethan Peck as Spock * Rebecca Romijn as Una * Ronnie Rowe, Jr. as R.A. Bryce * Christopher Russell as Milton Richter * Damon Runyan as Ujilli * Sonja Sohn as Gabrielle Burnham * Hannah Spear as Siranna * Alan van Sprang as Leland * Terry Serpico as Brett Anderson * Rekha Sharma as Ellen Landry * David Benjamin Tomlinson as Linus * Sam Vartholomeos as Danby Connor * Chris Violette as Britch Weeton * Romaine Waite as Troy Januzzi * Bahia Watson as * Rainn Wilson as Harry Mudd Episode list Season 1 DIS Season 1, 15 episodes: Season 2 DIS Season 2, 14 episodes: Season 3 DIS Season 3, 13 episodes Development William Shatner claimed that a "3 movie deal and then a new series has been in the cards since - ." After the release of the reboot in , Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci pitched an animated series to CBS, similar to their series for (now Discovery Family). However, Orci said the success of the first film did not indicate whether a new show would be viable, explaining, "One movie doesn't make a trend. Two movies starts to indicate that there is a trend and it's viable. It will become more real as the year goes on." By 2009, Bryan Fuller desired to produce a new live-action Star Trek series. "I told my agent and told the people of J.J. Abrams' team I want to create another ''Star Trek series and have an idea that I'm kicking around," he explained. "''I would love to return to the spirit of the old series with the colours and attitude ... of the '60s fun and I would love to take it back to its origin ... ''Star Trek has to recreate itself. Otherwise, all the characters start to feel the same. You always have a captain, a doctor, a security officer, and you have the same arguments based on those perspectives. It starts to feel too familiar. So all those paradigms where it takes place on a starship have to be shaken up." In , after the release of , a CBS Studios representative reiterated interest in reviving ''Star Trek for television, in response to a comment from Abrams that he had heard the studio was not interested. On , Fuller stated he "would drop everything" in order to become the showrunner for a Star Trek television series, commenting, "I think it's finding a philosophy about it would be important, and I think there is such an interesting philosophy happening now with our identity as a planet and taking responsibility for what's happening on the planet, and I think I would make it about identity, in a specific way." Meanwhile, however, Brannon Braga mentioned "the word on the street" was that "they probably won't do one until the movies have run their course," while Rod Roddenberry concurred with this by saying he believed there would not be another series until after the conclusion of the films. In an interview, comics writer Mike Johnson suggested the Tholians might "cause major trouble for the Federation" in the next Star Trek television series. ("Top 50 Alien Species!", Star Trek: Ongoing issue #50, "Live Evil, Part 1") Another idea for a new live-action Star Trek series, conceived by Worf actor Michael Dorn, would have focused on Worf as a . As early as , Dorn confirmed the newly announced series will not be the concept he had wanted. Netflix, Amazon, and Hulu all offered money to distribute the show, but CBS Corporation President and CEO Leslie Moonves opted to develop the series as CBS All Access' first piece of original content, anticipating that millions would subscribe to watch the show. He also revealed, "Our international distribution guy is going crazy; he can't wait to get out to the marketplace and sell it. Right away, we're more than halfway home on the cost of the show from international alone. The risk is small in seeing the track record." Robert Hewitt Wolfe speculated the decision also "allows for good budgets so it makes sense for ''Star Trek." On , it was officially announced that Bryan Fuller will serve as showrunner on the new ''Star Trek series. David Stapf, President of CBS Television Studios, explained, "When we began discussions about the series returning to television, we immediately knew that Bryan Fuller would be the ideal person to work alongside Alex Kurtzman to create a fresh and authentic take on this classic and timeless series. Bryan is not only an extremely gifted writer, but a genuine fan of ''Star Trek. Having someone at the helm with his gravitas who also understands and appreciates the significance of the franchise and the worldwide fan base was essential to us." Fuller himself said, "''It is without exaggeration a dream come true to be crafting a brand new iteration of ''Star Trek with fellow franchise alum Alex Kurtzman and boldly going where no Star Trek series has gone before." Added Kurtzman, "''Bringing ''Star Trek back to television means returning it to its roots, and for years those roots flourished under Bryan's devoted care. His encyclopedic knowledge of Trek canon is surpassed only by his love for Gene Roddenberry's optimistic future, a vision that continues to guide us as we explore strange new worlds." On , it was announced that Nicholas Meyer would be joining the show as a consulting writer and producer. In an interview conducted the next day, Meyer expressed hope in getting to write some episodes, but was not yet sure how big the writing staff will be. Still to begin work on the show, Meyer said he was waiting to be notified when to do so. He did, however, have some ideas about what the new show will entail. Meyer elaborated, "''I think it's going to be a different ''Star Trek. It will go in a different direction. And I think that is probably good. Because the thing that mainly troubles me about Star Trek is the fear of it being maybe re-treads of itself .... And I think that Bryan Fuller – who is a very clever fellow – has ideas – some of which I’ve heard – that are innovative and different. Different is what got me interested." Meyer also said Fuller considers to be his touchstone for the new series. On , it was announced that Rod Roddenberry and Trevor Roth would be joining the show as executive producers. On , two photographs apparently showing behind-the-scenes test shots surfaced, but were later proven to be from an unrelated project. On , Pop Goes The News reported that it would be filmed in Toronto, Canada, saying CBS had booked studio space back in September 2015. According to CBS' VP of communications, Kristen Hall, however, CBS hadn't yet confirmed the shooting location by this point. Also in April 2016, Mark Worthington was confirmed as the series' production designer. Worthington's resume, in addition to confirming his own involvement, also revealed that Alex Kurtzman would direct the pilot episode. On , it was reported that the show would be filmed at Toronto's Pinewood Toronto Studios. On , the Toronto location was confirmed in a tweet by CBS. This marked the first time that a ''Star Trek live-action iteration was not to be produced physically in Hollywood, in itself a further indication of the diminishing relevance of Hollywood as a motion picture production hub, a trend that had set in in the early 2000s. On , it was reported that the show would be available in weekly installments rather than a whole season all at once. Its premiere would simultaneously air on CBS' TV network and All Access, with subsequent episodes exclusive to All Access (for US viewers). On , the first teaser trailer, along with the logo for the show was released, simply naming the series as "Star Trek". On , it was reported that the project's code name might be "Green Harvest". The Canadian industry union IATSE 873 confirmed the working title as "Green Harvest" and dated the filming between and . In a red carpet interview at the Saturn Awards on , Fuller revealed that the first season will be comprised of a thirteen-episode story arc. Filming will take place from to . This will be the second season-long story arc in Star Trek history, the first having been in [[ENT Season 3|season 3 of Enterprise]]. Fuller noted, "We are not subject to broadcast standards and practices. So we can have profanity if we choose – not that I want to see a ''Star Trek with lots of profanity. But we can certainly be more graphic than you would on broadcast network television." That also means episodes can be longer than a typical broadcast show. On , Netflix was announced as the international broadcaster for the series in countries where it is available outside the US and Canada. In Canada, the series will air on Space in English and on Z in French. On , Bryan Fuller suggested that the series would be set prior to ''The Original Series, stating that the registry number of the Discovery was a clue as to the placement of the series in the timeline. He also stated that it would be possible to read a connection, "or not", to Section 31 in some aspect of the first season. On , Bryan Fuller tweeted a picture on Twitter for a makeup test for Discovery which may be a hint for the inclusion of an Andorian. On , Bryan Fuller announced that the series will take place in 2255. According to Fuller, the basis for the first season will incorporate "an incident in the history of Starfleet that had been talked about but never fully explored." In a radio interview on , Fuller revealed more details. The female lead will be the first officer of the Discovery and referred to as "Number one", honoring Majel Barrett-Roddenberry's character from . On , Fuller tweeted that the events of would provide the "touchstone" for the series story arc. On , Fuller announced that the series premiere would be delayed until May 2017, in order to ensure the quality of the show is not compromised. CBS agreed with the move. Variety reported on that Bryan Fuller would no longer oversee day-to-day operations on the show, but would remain executive producer. He will remain involved in breaking stories and providing support for showrunners Gretchen J. Berg and Aaron Harberts. Sources indicated that CBS, while satisfied with the materials he has created, was concerned that Fuller had too much on his plate with his involvement in other work. This included Starz's then-upcoming drama American Gods. Akiva Goldsman joined the show to provide additional support. Fuller later clarified with Newsweek on that he was no longer involved with the production. According to issue #1 of the 2017 Emmy Magazine, p. 21, Star Trek: Discovery has a reported budget of US$6 to US$7 million per episode. At the CBS upfront presentation on , it was announced the first season has been extended to fifteen episodes. Talking Trek (now After Trek), a post-episode discussion show, was also announced. The premiere date for the series was announced on , when it was revealed that the first season would be split into two airing blocks. On , it was announced that the series had been renewed for a second season, which began filming in April of 2018. On , it was announced that the series had been renewed for a third season, with Michelle Paradise becoming co-showrunner with Alex Kurtzman. Writing Aaron Harberts and Gretchen Berg have said the characters will be more conflicted and not as perfect as characters from previous Star Trek series. Harberts said they would hold true to Gene Roddenberry's idealised view of future Humans with "how we solve those conflicts. So we do have our characters in conflict, we do have them struggling with each other, but it's about how they find a solution and work through their problems." Having the female protagonist be given the traditionally male name of Michael is one of Fuller's signature motifs: other examples include Chuck in Pushing Daises and Jaye on Wonderfalls. In contrast to previous shows, the writers are ready to kill off characters even if their actors aren't planning to leave the series. Due to Gene Roddenberry's belief religion would die out by the 23rd century, writer Kirsten Beyer felt references to God should be avoided, quipping to Jason Isaacs when he ad-libbed on set "for God's sakes", that "for f–'s sake" would be more likely. Gretchen Berg later clarified, "I don't necessarily agree with Isaacs' quote. On a show about diversity and with different points of view, I feel like you have to accept that some people believe in God, some people want to worship a potato, and some people don't want to believe in anything. I think there is room for that on ''Star Trek." Harberts later confirmed that the incident had been taken out of context and was specific to Lorca at that juncture, not the show in general. He also expressed interest in exploring the issue of faith or lack of it in later episodes. Even when the series was yet to begin airing, a second season had already been mapped out, with a third season beginning to be mapped out. The writers regularly consult Memory Alpha. According to Harberts, the series' writing team are themselves "fanatical" about fact-checking the information they discover on the wiki. For example, they sometimes rewatch, or ask researcher Anthony Maranville to rewatch, an entire episode based on a single detail from one of Memory Alpha's many entries. Writing for Season 2 began in January of 2018. Design Bryan Fuller was adamant the Klingon make-up be updated for the show. Aaron Harberts noted, "''In the different versions of ''Trek, the Klingons have never been completely consistent. We will introduce several different houses with different styles." According to Neville Page, who also designed the Klingons for – though the Klingon scenes were cut from that film as released – and , Fuller mandated most of them should be bald. Page, and fellow lead designer, Glenn Hetrick continued to identify the baldness as an enduring part of Fuller's intentions for the Klingons, allowing them to reveal what was on their heads (such as in ). The lead costume designer is Gersha Phillips. The Starfleet uniforms were originally similar to those in the original series. Music The teaser clip presented at the San Diego Comic-Con on was scored by Fil Eisler as an audition for the show. At the following year's panel, Jeff Russo was announced as the series' composer, and it was revealed that he had already completed work on the ''Discovery theme. Russo recorded the theme, along with the score for the first episode, with a sixty-piece orchestra in Los Angeles on . Russo returned for Season 2. Casting The show was announced to have a female lead. The first cast member, Michelle Yeoh, was revealed by Nicholas Meyer in an interview on . Anthony Rapp and Doug Jones were confirmed the following week. Bryan Fuller commented that the cast should be diverse. "Star Trek is a show of firsts. And in researching the characters for this new iteration of ''Star Trek, I've been talking to Mae Jemison, who's the first black woman in space, and who saw Star Trek in the '60s and who saw Nichelle Nichols on the bridge of a ship and said, 'I see myself in space.' So there's something wonderful about the legacy that Nichelle Nichols represents as giving a gift to people who weren't previously able to see themselves in the future. We are going to be continuing that tradition of progressive casting and progressive character work to be an inclusive world." He also said "eventually, eventually" there will be appearances from previously established characters. On , it was reported that some fans wished to see ''Castle and Firefly alumnus in the series. It was even suggested that this was why Fillion ended his commitment to Castle. Bryan Fuller ideally wanted Angela Bassett and ; Bassett declined due to prior obligations, and there is no evidence Dawson was ever approached for consideration. Star Trek alumnus Tony Todd also expressed interest in working on the new series and even confirmed he is on a casting list of the studio. In late October, it was reported the cast would feature, in addition to the female lead, an openly-gay male lead, a female and a male admiral, a male Klingon captain, and a British male doctor. Early news stories of Sonequa Martin-Green's casting in identified her character as "Lieutenant Commander Rainsford"; CBS' official announcement on changed the name to "Burnham". On , it was announced that Shazad Latif had been re-cast as Lt. Tyler, being replaced in the role of Kol by Kenneth Mitchell. Three other cast members were also added: Rekha Sharma as Commander Landry, Clare McConnell as Dennas, and Damon Runyan as Ujilli. Wilson Cruz's casting as Dr. Culber was revealed at the San Diego Comic-Con panel on . Participation interest Marina Sirtis has expressed interest in reprising her role as Deanna Troi in a phone interview with MZNOW, saying, "I loved playing her... It would be interesting to me to go back now, twenty years later and kind of go 'who did she become? Who is she now?' I would find that very interesting, and I would love to do that." Both Kate Mulgrew and Jeri Ryan have expressed interest in reprising their roles as Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine respectively. In an interview with the TODAY show, Mulgrew said, "I want to be the admiral and I want to boss them around." Ryan, in an interview with Digital Spy, said, "My understanding is that it's in a very different world from any of the previous shows – but never say never. It'd be fun to just drop in and revisit her – not that I want to revisit her all the time!" Scott Bakula, Jonathan Frakes, and Nichelle Nichols have also expressed interest in appearing on the series. In an interview with "Variety", Martin-Green's Walking Dead co-star Andrew Lincoln expressed his desire to appear on the show, possibly with alien make-up on. According to Michael Dorn's publicist, brief discussions were held between Discovery producers and Dorn about a possible role on the show, but that there are no plans for him to appear on it at this time. An Orlando Sentinel writer expanded on the publicist's statement by stating that Dorn was offered less than one percent of what he had been paid for his last appearance as Worf. Robert Duncan McNeill has stated that he had to turn down the chance to direct an episode of Discovery due to being unavailable but that he would "love to do it". Promotion The show's title was revealed by Bryan Fuller at the San Diego Comic-Con on with a clip of the title ship, the USS Discovery (NCC-1031). The promo was produced in three weeks and scored by Fil Eisler as an audition for the show. It greatly resembled the Ralph McQuarrie concept art for the canceled film Star Trek: Planet of the Titans, which the staff could not confirm at the time for legal reasons. Fuller also announced, at a press junket immediately thereafter, the show would be set in the prime timeline, though Fuller declined to say exactly when in that timeline it would be set. ↑ John Van Citters has chosen "DSC" as the series' official abbreviation. This is consistent with the studio's use of "VGR" for , but MA will use the abbreviation "DIS" for Discovery, for consistency with using "VOY" for Voyager. On , a trailer was released, showing behind-the-scenes footage of early filming. Ahead of the CBS upfront presentation on , the first official promotional image of the series was released, featuring Yeoh and Martin-Green in character on location in Jordan. At the presentation, Martin-Green appeared to debut the first full trailer for the series, which was released online immediately afterward. A trailer featuring the same footage recut was released by Netflix at the same time. The first official teaser poster for the series was released alongside the trailer, with a second released to accompany the announcement of the season premiere date. Two further limited edition posters were released at San Diego Comic-Con in . At the Discovery panel on , a second full trailer debuted, featuring the first footage of Isaacs' Captain Lorca and Wilson's Harry Mudd. The trailer was released online shortly after the panel. The overall first year publicity efforts of CBS Television Studios on behalf of Discovery were coordinated by its Vice President Communications Kristen Hall , which earned her an industry award nomination in 2018, the ICG Publicists Award, she did not win however. File:DIS-S1 teaser poster.jpg|Season 1 first poster File:DIS-S1 poster variant.jpg|Season 1 second poster File:DIS-S1 Burnham poster.jpg|Michael Burnham Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Gabriel Lorca poster 2.jpg|Gabriel Lorca Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Sarek poster 2.jpg|Sarek Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Saru poster 2.jpg|Saru Season 1 character poster File:DIS-S1 Tkuvma poster.jpg|T'Kuvma Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Voq poster 2.jpg|Voq Season 1 character poster File:DIS-S1 SDCC Poster 1.jpg|First SDCC poster File:DIS-S1 SDCC poster 2.jpg|Second SDCC poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Michael Burnham poster.jpg|Michael Burnham Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Gabriel Lorca poster.jpg|Gabriel Lorca Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Saru poster.jpg|Saru Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Paul Stamets poster.jpg|Paul Stamets Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Sarek poster.jpg|Sarek Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Sylvia Tilly poster.jpg|Sylvia Tilly Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 L'Rell poster.jpg|L'Rell Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Ash Tyler poster.jpg|Ash Tyler Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 T'Kuvma poster.jpg|T'Kuvma Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Philippa Georgiou poster.jpg|Philippa Georgiou Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Voq poster.jpg|Voq Season 1 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Chapter 2 Michael Burnham poster.jpg|Michael Burnham Season 1 Chapter 2 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Chapter 2 Gabriel Lorca poster.jpg|Gabriel Lorca Season 1 Chapter 2 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Chapter 2 Saru poster.jpg|Saru Season 1 Chapter 2 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 1 Chapter 2 Voq poster.jpg|Voq Season 1 Chapter 2 character poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 teaser poster.jpg|Season 2 teaser poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 poster.jpg|Season 2 poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 Michael Burnham and Spock poster.jpg|Season 2 Michael Burnham and Spock poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 Hugh Culber and Paul Stamets poster.jpg|Season 2 Hugh Culber and Paul Stamets poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 Christopher Pike and Philippa Georgiou poster.jpg|Season 2 Christopher Pike and Philippa Georgiou poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 Sylvia Tilly and Saru poster.jpg|Season 2 Sylvia Tilly and Saru poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 Michael Burnham banner.jpg|Season 2 Michael Burnham banner File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 Christopher Pike banner.jpg|Season 2 Christopher Pike banner File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 Spock banner.jpg|Season 2 Spock banner File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 Michael Burnham banner 2.jpg|Season 2 Michael Burnham banner File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 Christopher Pike banner 2.jpg|Season 2 Christopher Pike banner File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 Spock banner 2.jpg|Season 2 Spock banner File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 Saru banner.jpg|Season 2 Saru banner File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 Philippa Georgiou banner.jpg|Season 2 Philippa Georgiou banner File:Star Trek Discovery Season 2 poster 2.jpg|Season 2 second poster File:Star Trek Discovery Season 3 banner.jpg|Season 3 banner Tie-ins At the Mission New York convention in , it was announced that IDW Publishing would produce (written by Mike Johnson) and that Pocket Books would produce (the first by David Mack) tying into the series. Both tie-in lines are coordinated with the events of the series, and are supervised by Discovery writer Kirsten Beyer. In , it was announced that Star Trek Timelines would be updated to include characters and ships from Discovery, including Philippa Georgiou, Michael Burnham, and Saru. In , more Discovery characters were added to the game including Gabriel Lorca, Ash Tyler, and Harry Mudd. A month-long event, Discovery: A New Frontier, gave players the opportunity to acquire other characters and ships from the series. In , to mark the start of the series, Perfect World made Discovery s available to players of Star Trek Online for a limited period. In , the publisher announced that the "Discovery Lock Box" would be added to the game, giving players the chance to win ships, weapons and equipment based on those of the series, including the , the Sarcophagus, and the . Starting in the autumn of 2018, Age of Discovery allows players to create a character from the Discovery era. Later additions include the uniforms worn by the crew of the and and several weapons used by . Under Eaglemoss Collections' Hero Collector imprint, Penguin Random House published the Star Trek: Discovery Designing Starships volume of the Designing Starship reference book series on . From an in-universe perspective, a number of DIS ships are also covered in the Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet Ships 2151-2293 volume from the Shipyards series. Products Anovos produced a phaser pistol prop replica in December 2017 and released a phaser rifle late in 2018. It began to retail Starfleet uniforms (replica costumes) in the summer of 2018 and markets upscale "Studio-Scale Filming Miniatures" of the USS Discovery, USS Shenzhou, and USS Enterprise (as seen in DIS) along with a number of Eaglemoss and QMx products. Rubie's Costume Company also produces DIS costumes. In January 2018, Eaglemoss Collections' Hero Collector brand premiered the Star Trek: Discovery The Official Starships Collection partwork that features starships, dedication plaques, and a figure from the series. The USS Enterprise (as seen in the series) was also released as a larger model in the [[Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection|original Official Starships Collection]] and polyresin busts of DIS characters were featured in the company's Star Trek: The Official Busts Collection. QMx debuted its magnetic DIS Starfleet insignia badges at the San Diego Comic-Con in July 2017. FanSets launched its first wave of collectible Discovery pins in August 2017. Hallmark released a Keepsake Christmas ornament depicting the USS Discovery in July 2018. Another DIS ornament that featured Commander Saru and Michael Burnham was released a year later. Beginning in August 2018, McFarlane Toys began to retail a series of seven-inch articulated figures which will eventually feature characters from DIS. Toy weapons and accessories for role-play were planned but the production of phaser pistol toys was halted after regulatory issues (and the ensuing retailer reticence) came to light, due to the toys' perceived resemblance to real firearms. Titan Merchandise debuted DIS "Titans" vinyl figures at a 2018 convention and plans to put them into wide retail release during 2019. Gentle Giant released a Saru bust in the summer of 2018, followed by figurines of Michael Burnham and the Torchbearer. Its toy division, Gentle Giant Toys, announced that it planned to release Fleet Flyers "starship danglers" in the autumn of 2018 but they did not reach retail and had been placed "on hold" as of February 2019. Branded as Polar Lights products, Round 2 began to release plastic model kits of DIS starships in early 2019. File:Star Trek Discovery Official Starships Collection ship promos.jpg|Eaglemoss DIS starships File:Gentle Giant Toys Star Trek DIS Fleet Flyers.jpg|Unreleased Gentle Giant Toys Fleet Flyers File:Hallmark 2018 USS Discovery.jpg|Hallmark USS Discovery File:Anovos USS Discovery Studio-Scale Filming Miniature.jpg|Anovos Studio-Scale USS Discovery File:Anovos Studio Scale USS Enterprise DIS.jpg|Anovos Studio-Scale USS Enterprise File:Anovos USS Shenzhou Studio-Scale Filming Miniature.jpg|Anovos Studio-Scale USS Shenzhou File:Titan Merchandise Titans USS Discovery.jpg|Titans USS Discovery File:Round2 PolarLights Kit USS Discovery Snap 1-2500 2019.jpg|Polar Lights USS Discovery File:Anovos DIS Phaser Rifle.jpg|Anovos phaser rifle prop replica File:Anovos Star Trek Discovery Phaser Pistol.jpg|Anovos phaser pistol prop replica File:QMx Star Trek Discovery Magnetic Badges.jpg|QMx magnetic badges File:Anovos Star Trek Discovery Uniforms.jpg|Anovos Starfleet uniforms File:Eaglemoss Fansets USS Discovery pin.jpg|FanSets USS Discovery pin File:Eaglemoss Michael Burnham bust.jpg|Eaglemoss Michael Burnham bust File:Hallmark 2019 Saru and Burnham.jpg|Hallmark Saru and Burnham File:Eaglemoss Tardigrade figurine.jpg|Eaglemoss Tardigrade figurine File:Eaglemoss USS Discovery Dedication Plaque.jpg|Eaglemoss USS Discovery dedication plaque Reactions Rick Berman responded to the new series with cautious optimism. On his Twitter feed, he tweeted, "I wish them nothing but good luck and smooth sailing. Just hope it stays true to Gene's vision." Brannon Braga likewise wished the new series well, commenting on his Twitter feed, "Star Trek'' is a vast canvass with many artists. Constantly evolving. Godspeed to Mr Kurtzman." Braga additionally remarked, "''Hopefully with the new series they can get back to more meditative storytelling." In Braga's opinion, the new series is vital to ensuring Star Trek continues for another fifty years. He stated, "It's all about making sure the next television show is really good and finds a new generation of viewers to keep it going." (SFX, issue 270, p. 68) He later commented, "With ''Discovery, I am honestly as excited to see it as any other Star Trek fan. I devour each new trailer the moment it comes out." Robert Hewitt Wolfe admitted to not knowing anything about the new series, apart from having read about it online, and stated he is currently too busy to write for it. He also commented, "''Sounds like it could be great though." As for the way the new series will be released, he stated, "Subscription streaming is an extremely successful model & allows for good budgets so it makes sense for ''Star Trek." Wolfe tweeted a "congrats" message to Bryan Fuller, upon him being named as the series' showrunner, adding, "''You have the conn. Do us proud." David A. Goodman reacted to news of the series by saying, "Hope it's good, will watch it even if it's bad." As for whether he and wife Denise Okuda will be involved in working on the new series, Michael Okuda remarked, "We'd love to be involved. Kurtzman already has a talented, experienced team from the last two films, but who knows?" Regarding the announcement that the series will be run by Bryan Fuller, Michael Okuda stated, "Congrats, Bryan! Go boldly!" Rene Auberjonois dismissed the notion that the new series will feature himself and Nana Visitor portraying their respective characters of Odo and Kira Nerys. On Seth MacFarlane's Twitter feed, he recommended, "Let's make this new ''Star Trek series optimistic, eh? I think we're all dystopia'd out." MacFarlane incidentally, actually put his money where his mouth was, as he is the creator/star/producer of the inspired science fiction series ''The Orville, adopting the former's upbeat tone and which almost simultaneously premiered with Discovery in September 2017 on FOX TV, thereby de facto becoming a competitor for the latter, as it has inevitably led up to many fans and reviewers making head-to-head comparisons between the two. The overlapping airings continued when the respective second seasons of both series started their run in January 2019. Former Star Trek, but now-''The Orville'', science consultant André Bormanis has stated, "When it comes back to TV, I hope they do something more in the spirit of the original. Everybody in Hollywood who has ever had even the smallest association with ''Star Trek I'm sure has a 'How would you do the next Star Trek?' answer. I would probably do something a little more like Captain Pike's adventures. Go back to that era where it was a little more rugged, a little more fifties' sci-fi sensibility." (The Fifty-Year Mission: The Next 25 Years, p. 39) Press reactions to the series' announcement pondered how ''Star Trek could appeal to a new generation and compete against darker, more mature shows of the 21st century, like Game of Thrones, The Walking Dead, and Ronald D. Moore's reboot of Battlestar Galactica. National Post felt there was no need for a new series, arguing Star Trek had become a quaint retrofuture series akin to Flash Gordon and Buck Rogers. The Independent was one of the few to argue the optimistic future of Star Trek would make a welcome antidote. Other articles concentrated on the decision to produce the series for streaming, with some expressing deep cynicism over the idea. Others noted the decision was a win-win in terms of keeping the series going. Den of Geek and io9 noted most fans would prefer the show be set after The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, and Voyager instead of in the same timeline as the film series. UK magazine SFX reported that was the most wanted request for the series. Other requests, in order of most desired, included: having the new crew undertake a multi-year mission in a starship rather than having them occupy a space station; focusing on controversial social issues; retaining a sense of fun; and introducing new alien species and technology. The magazine also determined that their readers' "dream cast" for the series included as the captain, as the first officer, as the doctor, as the engineer, and Wil Wheaton as the Federation President. (SFX, issue 270, pp. 36-37) USGamer expressed hope that the series' success could revive interest in Star Trek video games after the failure of the . During an interview given at CinemaCon (11-14 April 2016), Brent Spiner commented that "looking at such a pedigree" working for the show, he thinks it is going to be fantastic. He also remarked that J.J. Abrams allegedly just became a producer of the show. In an interview with SFX magazine (issue 275, p. 67) that was published around the same time, Spiner remarked, laughing, that all the new series had to do in order to work in the 21st century was simply "to be there." He added, "And just be entertaining .... And I think there's a good chance it'll work. There's a really great bunch of people attached to that project, really talented people. I have no doubt that's going to be a really huge success." A lawsuit alleging that elements of Discovery had been copied from an unreleased video game called Tardigrades was filed on , and dismissed on . The judge found that Discovery "is not substantially similar to [Tardigrades] as a matter of law." Memory Alpha was in the finding. Links and references Related topics * DIS directors * DIS performers * DIS recurring characters * DIS writers * Character crossover appearances * Performers considered for DIS roles Media * ''Star Trek: Discovery'' soundtracks * ''Star Trek: Discovery'' on DVD * ''Star Trek: Discovery'' on Blu-ray External links * * * * * de:Star Trek: Discovery fr:Star Trek: Discovery it:Star Trek: Discovery bg:Стар Трек: Дискавъри ja:スタートレック：ディスカバリー ru:Звёздный_путь: Дискавери es:Star Trek: Discovery pl:Star Trek: Discovery cs:Star Trek: Discovery Category:Star Trek series Category:Saturn Award winners Category:Peabody Award nominees